


My Kind

by LyraWinters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraWinters/pseuds/LyraWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quits the Aurors and Hermione asks Draco to check up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first non-drabble fanfiction. Let me know how it is, thank you :)  
> Deathly Hallows Compliant. EWE.

Draco scratched out the last line he’d written, consulting the text in front of him again.

_No, changing the proportions makes aconite deadly instead of more helpful what if -_

The sound of his floo ringing interrupted his thoughts. With a growl, he stood up from his desk and stepped in front of the sofa to address the head in his fireplace.

“Granger.”

“Oh thank goodness, Malfoy. Do you know where Harry is?” She asked, looking distressed and Draco could faintly make out the cries of her child. 

“Harry?” He frowned. “The Ministry obviously. They have their practical exams today, don’t they?”

“Yes and that’s the problem. Apparently he quit and then disappeared. Ron had just enough time to send me a patronus telling me what happened; he can’t leave until he’s done and that won’t be for a few more hours. I tried floo-calling but Harry isn’t answering and I can’t go check on him myself because Rose has a ear infection and she’s fussing -”

“Granger, breathe. I’ll go and you look after your ginger brat,” Draco said in a tone that sounded both condescending and reassuring. It was a skill he’d perfected since associating with stubborn gryffindors.

The curly haired woman scowled fiercely at him. “I told you to stop calling her that but - thank you. Let me know if Harry needs anything or if you can’t get in. He’s probably warded us all out.”

Draco held his tongue but nodded, resisting the urge to snap at her that he was perfectly aware of how Harry could be. He'd only known the git for a decade.

After the fire died down, Draco went back to his desk, saving his place in the text and making a rough note on the corner of the parchment he’d been writing in. He could come back to that later. He walked around his flat, gathering a few things before stepping into the fire place.

“12, Grimmauld Place”

Draco was prepared to be spat back into his own apartment but noted with surprise that he had reached his destination. Stepping out of the fireplace, he brushed the soot off his jumper.

“Potter? Are you home?” He called out, following the delicious scent of cooking food downstairs and into the kitchen.

Entering the room, he found the dark haired man bent over a pot on the stove. He turned abruptly, green eyes flashing behind those ridiculous glasses.

“Draco? Well, this is a surprise. Come and sit,” Harry pointed at the table with the spoon in his hand.

“You’re cooking,” Draco muttered before realizing how stupid he sounded stating the obvious. It was excusable of course because Harry rarely cooked; he was usually too busy. “Is Smith coming over for a date or something?”

Harry scoffed. “Merlin, no. I broke up with him on Saturday. He kept whinging about me not paying attention to him. I didn’t have time to deal with his shit. I had to _study_.”

Draco felt a smirk slip on his face as he dropped down into a chair casually.

“No, Draco. Shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything,” The blond protested trying to sound innocent.

“Maybe, but I know you were thinking it,” Harry tilted his chin up and in a haughty tone continued. “Potter, your poor taste in clothes does not excuse your poor taste in men. Smith is an utter berk and I told you so even before your first date.”

Draco let out a laugh. “Neither bad nor wrong.”

Harry’s lips quirked up in a smile before his expression dimmed. “Wait, how did you know I’d be home?”

“Granger called,” Draco replied, pulling out the a bottle from his coat pocket and placing it on the table in front of him. “Ogden’s best Firewhiskey. So are we celebrating or mourning your exit from the Auror service?”

Harry grinned, the smile he reserved for special occasions, and Draco couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his chest because it was directed at him.

“I knew there was a reason I didn’t ward you out of my floo. That’ll go well with the roast I’ve got on. Speaking of,” Harry broke off to levitate the food out of the oven and on the table top next to it.

The flutter got stronger but Draco managed to simply raise an eyebrow at the Harry, feeling smug. _He_ was different. _Draco_ was allowed to come over even when Harry’s precious Weasley and Company weren’t.

“You didn’t answer my question by the way,” Draco prompted, getting up to get glasses from the cupboards. He’d been here often enough to know where Kreacher kept everything after cleaning up behind Harry. Harry grabbed the bottle and poured the amber liquid into the glasses, taking one for himself as he moved to check on the pot that Draco guessed contained soup or a stew of some sort. Still turned away, he began to speak.

“I freaked out in the middle of the exam. We were all trapped somehow and I was stuck- in,” Harry’s voice broke and Draco was up in a second, taking the glass away from the dark haired man before tugging him backward and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You don’t have to tell me, Harry,” Draco muttered in his ear.

“I want to,” Harry assured him, turning around and grabbing Draco’s hand to lead him to the drawing room upstairs. He stopped suddenly and Draco worried if he’d changed his mind but relaxed when he saw it was only to put a stasis charm on the food.

When they were sat on the comfortable sofa, Draco kept a foot in between them, remaining silent to let Harry gather his thoughts.

“You know that I didn’t have a good childhood before Hogwarts.”

It wasn’t a question but Draco nodded cautiously. In the three years they’d been friends, since their return to Hogwarts to do their N.E.W.T.s, Draco had gathered that Harry’s childhood wasn’t as golden as he’d assumed it was. Harry always pursed his lips and kept mum when the topic was ever brought up so he knew to leave it alone.

“They hated me. I didn’t know anything about my parents or magic. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me on my eleventh birthday. They - that is, my aunt and uncle - hated anything they saw as abnormal, like me. They thought they could-”

Here, Harry’s voice hitched and Draco closed the space between them, compartmentalizing his thoughts even as he moved. He could deal with his surprise and shock later. Cautiously, as if Harry were a skittish animal, Draco moved around so Harry was leaning against his side with the blond’s arm around his shoulders from the front. With his free hand, Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s soft hair.

Eventually Harry spoke, his voice softer than before.

“They thought they could stamp the magic out of me if they treated me badly enough. Until the Hogwarts letters came, I- I lived in a small cupboard under the stairs.” Draco’s hand stilled in his hair.

“Harry,” Draco began, barely suppressing his rage. “Please tell me it was because there was no other room in the house.”

Harry shook his head from his place tucked under Draco’s chin. “Dudley, my cousin, had a spare bedroom where he kept all his broken toys and things he didn’t want. After my eleventh birthday, they let me stay there.”

Deciding that Harry would tell him more about his childhood later, Draco stopped his next words. “You can tell me more when you’re ready to, Harry. I’m not pushing. But what does this have to do with what happened today?”

Harry took a deep breath before surprising Draco by twisting and tucking his face in his neck and sneaking an arm between Draco’s back and the sofa. Draco’s fingers stilled for a second before he resumed his gentle teasing of the dark strands as Harry wrapped his other arm around Draco’s front. Having Harry essentially tucked into him, Draco sighed softly.

He’d realized a long time ago that the intensity of his feelings for the man hadn’t changed, only the nature of it. Though he loathed to admit it to anyone, he had fallen deeply for Harry but never acted on his feelings for fear of ruining their friendship. But there were times, like now, when he thought that there could be something more between them. They sought comfort in each other, at first because they had no one else with Pansy and Blaise and Granger and Weasley paired off and later because they found understanding in each other that they hadn’t in anyone else.

The silence had begun to unnerve Draco.

“Harry, love?” The words fell out of Draco’s mouth and his breath caught sensing Harry tense against him but not pull away.

 _Please don’t say anything, please don’t mention it,_ Draco hoped fervently.

Harry sat up slightly but didn’t move out of the blond’s arms.

“Did you just refer to me as ‘love’?”

Draco felt blood rush to his cheeks and his neck warm but embarrassed as he was by the slip of tongue, he knew better than to lie. Lies hurt Harry, especially from someone he cared about and Draco’d be damned if he hurt the green-eyed man intentionally.

“I did,” He murmured, still stroking Harry’s hair. He pulled any and all the courage he had. In for a knut, in for a galleon. “I think about you differently, Harry. In a way that is nowhere near platonic.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Harry asked, gazing at him curiously.

“Because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. You might've ended up hating me again.”

“Something like this would never had made me end our friendship. Besides, I haven't hated you in years, you know that.”

And Draco nodded, because yes, he did know that.

They’d talked about it once, in the corner of the library after a Potions study session late one night. Draco remembered it clearly because it was the first time he felt that flutter in his chest because of Harry.

“You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy and I didn’t want to get in the way of that. So I kept quiet when you were dating someone unless there was an obvious reason to get rid of them.”

“Like Zach,” Harry murmured, sounding amused.

“Yes, like Smith. Though you took an age and a half to pick up on that.”

“You think I deserve someone who makes me happy?” Harry asked, his tone carefully blank. He didn’t understand where Harry was going with this but Draco nodded regardless.

“Someone who understands me? Someone I care about and returns the affection, who knows when I need space and when I need company and what to say when I feel like shit?”

Draco nodded again, beginning to understand what Harry was getting at but reined in his hope. Just in case.

“What if I thought that you were that someone?” Harry asked, hope and nervousness flickering in his eyes before he looked down, fidgeting with a button on Draco’s shirt.

The tension between them was palpable as he pulled Harry’s hand away but held onto it. Draco waited a second, trying to process what was happening, before leaning forward and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. They sighed in unison and leaned into each other, tightening their hold on the other. Breaking off, Draco took a deep breath and pressed his lips to Harry’s pink ones once more contently. This was not how he thought the evening would go but he had no reason to complain.

“I would ask what the bloody hell took you so long,” He said, smirking as he moved back.

Harry chuckled in delight, kissing Draco’s cheek before settling against him. “My so-called courage is kind of useless when it comes to people I actually like.”

“How did we get here again?” Draco asked, wondering how they could switch between topics so quickly.

“Well I figured Zach was a right arse a while ago but thought about stringing it along to see if you would react,” Harry said casually, snuggling into Draco’s shoulder.

“How very slytherin of you but that failed because I was sure it wouldn’t last. I wasn’t worried. Now, you and I both know I wasn’t talking about our feelings.”

Harry sighed, returning to the button on Draco’s shirt.

“Love? Please tell me? I won’t think any less of you, no matter what it is. I promise.” Green eyes widened in surprise at his words.

“How did you-”

“I know what you look like when you’re thinking less of yourself and believe me, if I had my way that expression would never show up on your face again.”

Harry’s lips turned up in a small smile. “You always know what to say.”

Draco pressed a kiss to his forehead and this time, he hardly had to wait a minute before Harry spoke.

“Since the war ended, I’ve been on the fence about joining the aurors. Maybe even since before then. But it was what everyone expected me to do. I wasn’t really any good at anything else so I thought why not. It’s not like I had anything else in mind. The past year, I was still struggling with making a choice. I’d had enough of fighting but what else could I do? I couldn’t stop thinking of all the people I’d disappoint and I couldn’t do that to them.

But today, during the exams... There was a part where we were supposed to escape a supposedly impossible situation. I was trapped in a closet and there were curses on the door and one of the shelves.”

“So your claustrophobia acted up,” Draco murmured, understanding. He’d known about Harry’s fear of closed spaces and crowds but hadn’t really thought about where it stemmed from.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, burying his face in Draco’s shoulder. “There was a time-limit of an hour before they’d let you out if you didn’t escape by yourself. They put spells on us to monitor heart rate and stuff so they know if we’re in serious danger but since I was just fucking _scared out of my mind_ , they didn’t help.”

Draco tightened his arms around the man, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sorry the ministry is full of fuck-wits.”

Harry let out a chuckle, nuzzling Draco’s neck before going on. “It’s the _rules_. Anyway, I realized it wasn’t worth it. I’ve spent years since I was eleven waiting for something bad to happen. I don’t owe anybody anything. So now I’ve decided it’s time I made decisions for myself. Fuck everyone else.”

Draco grinned, nudging Harry to make him look at him. The blond held Harry’s chin, nipped his bottom lip and brushed their lips together.

“I’m so fucking proud of you.” Harry beamed at him before he tilted his head curiously.

“So you’re not questioning me? You don’t even seem surprised.” Draco shrugged, accidentally jostling Harry and kissing his forehead in apology. Now that he could kiss him freely, Draco didn’t think he could keep his lips off the man for too long.

“Because I thought it might happen. Besides, it’s your life. I have no right to question your decisions.”

“You thought it might happen?” Harry raised an unamused eyebrow. “And you didn’t think to tell me this?”

“Of course not,” Draco snorted. Harry tried to pull away but Draco held on, making the brunet struggle. A brief scuffle later, Harry was sat in Draco's lap, trapped in his arms and scowling.

“I didn’t tell you because I know what a stubborn prat you are. You would’ve gone ahead just to prove me wrong - no, don’t even deny it.”

“Arse,” Harry sniffed, shuffling to tuck his face in Draco’s neck and put his arms around his shoulders. “Why do I love you?”

Draco stiffened, feeling like he was dreaming.

“What?” He managed to choke out.

“Oh fuck,” Harry muttered. “I said that out loud? Forget it. You don’t have to say it back. I-”

“Oh shut up, for Merlin’s sake,” Draco growled, pulling Harry’s face away from his neck to kiss him hard. “I love you too, you absolute shit.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Thank fuck.”

                                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ten minutes later found the two of them stretched out on the sofa, Harry on top of Draco as they snogged leisurely.

“You know, it’s way past dinner time and there’s food waiting in the kitchen,” Harry said, tracing invisible shapes on Draco’s chest.

“So you tell me you love me and you’ll poison me on the same day?” Draco asked, sniggering when Harry slapped his chest lightly before getting up.

“Come on, Blondie. Our meal awaits.”

 

“I didn’t know you cooked so well,” Draco commented, humming as he took the last bite of his dinner. He eyed Harry’s plate but knew better than to take food off it.

“At my relatives’ place, I did most of the cooking since I was about seven. It was a chore sure but it’s peaceful, I guess. I stopped fucking most things up by the time I was nine or so...”

“Harry, you shouldn’t have had to stop fucking up. Children aren’t meant to be treated like that, you do know that, right?” Draco asked, levitating their now empty plates to the sink. Kreacher would do them later tonight.

“I know that."

“Are you sure?” Draco inquired, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Mhmm... I’m sure.”

“Good.” Draco leaned down a bit to kiss Harry gently. “Because you are incredible and deserved a far better childhood than you got.”

Harry was silent for a moment before smiling softly. “So I get a good rest of my life?”

“Since I’m an integral part of it, of course you do.”

“You’re an arrogant prat.”

“Love you too, darling,” Draco drawled, kissing Harry again, feeling like he was floating on clouds.

“What do I do now, though?”

“Meaning?” Draco frowned.

“I need a job - okay, maybe not need. But I’ll go insane if I don’t work.”

“Anything you want, love,” Draco said, leading him back to the drawing room. He sat on the sofa and pulled Harry to straddle him. Harry’s neck flushed, making Draco smirk.

“But I’m no good at-”

Draco yanked Harry’s neck forward, plunging his tongue in the brunet’s mouth and drawing out a moan as they kissed deeply. Draco broke the kiss, panting and Harry’s eyes widened at the fierce look in Draco’s eyes. “Don’t you ever say you’re no good at anything else. You’re smart. Sure, you sucked at potions but I think if you had a teacher that didn’t hate you and I wasn’t an arse, you might’ve done well. You are brilliant at charms and let’s not even talk about DADA. Don’t even deny it; no one else can say they could produce a corporeal patronus at age thirteen. You’re an excellent cook and you’re a fairly good seeker as well.”

“Fairly good?” Harry teased.

“Of course,” Draco sniffed. “Not as good as me, but you’ll get there someday.”

Harry chuckled, dropping a kiss on Draco’s nose. “Thank you, Draco.”

“You’re welcome,” He murmured, rubbing circles into Harry’s back and smiled as Harry practically melt in his arms with a moan. “Merlin, you’re responsive.”

“Mmm, we can explore that more later.”

“Later?”

“Yes, later. Because I’m sleepy,” Harry said, a yawn punctuating his sentence.

“Well then you’re going to have to get off me to go to your room.”

“No. You’re a big boy. Carry me,” Harry mumbled, tightening his arms around Draco’s neck and snaking his legs around his waist as well.

Draco sighed. “Fine.”

He pulled out his wand and cast a Featherlight charm on his boyfriend. Draco felt a grin tug at his lips as he stood up with Harry snuggled in his arms.

 _Boyfriend._ Now there’s something he didn’t think would happen.

Hitching Harry a little higher, Draco held him up by his bum and started up the stairs that lead to Harry’s bedroom.

Despite the distraction of Harry’s fingers playing with the blond hair at his nape, Draco made it up to the messy room. As he approached the bed, Draco held Harry tighter with one arm and grabbed his wand from his back pocket to cancel the Featherlight charm as he deposited the dark haired man in his bed.

“’raco?”

“ Yes, love?” Draco asked, tugging off Harry’s shoes and socks. Draco watched in amusement as Harry unbuttoned his jeans and attempted to kick them off, slumping back in defeat when it didn’t move below his thighs.

“ Help,” He pouted.

Letting out a light laugh, Draco helped him out of the dark jeans and the flannel shirt, leaving the man in his dark boxers. A fond smile slid on Draco’s face when he realized Harry had fallen asleep. He gently removed Harry’s glasses and set them on the bed-side table. After pressing a kiss to his nose and brushing his lips on Harry’s, Draco stepped back to head downstairs and home.

The sudden hold on his wrist stopped him from walking away.

“Stay?”

Draco’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you sure?”

“ Yes, you’re snugly. Please?” Harry asked, opening one bleary green eye to look at him. Without a word, Draco shook of Harry’s hand and undressed, leaving him standing only in his dark blue boxers.

“ Shove over, you bed hog.” Draco slid in beside Harry, turning off the light with a flick of his wand before placing it beside Harry’s own and his glasses. The second he was under the covers, Harry tucked himself into the blond’s side. With a leg thrown over one of Draco’s and an arm on his chest and a mumbled 'g'night', Harry fell asleep.

“Goodnight, love.” Draco kissed the top of Harry’s head feeling at peace with the world as sleep claimed him.

 

                                                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Hilary Duff's song 'My Kind' which I was listening to while writing most of this story. If you found any mistakes, let me know. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
